


皮两下

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	皮两下

一直等回到家，陈坤才发现裤子口袋里的那张纸条。

纸张泛黄，字迹潦草。

上面的字却让陈坤的心控制不住的狂跳。

打给我  
150XXXXXXXX

是那个人。

陈坤的手甚至有些微微颤抖，自己却丝毫没有察觉。

拿起电话输入号码，却不敢拨出去。

陈坤有些恼羞成怒的把手机扔到床上，说到底，不过区区一个民工，凭什么自己牵肠挂肚？想到这里，陈坤拿起手机，把号码拨出去。

嘟……嘟……嘟……

陈坤等得十分不耐烦，却又有些不死心的忍着挂断的冲动。

再响最后一声，然后就挂掉。

“喂？”  
……接……接了？  
“喂？谁？”  
……  
陈坤紧张到吞口水。  
“陈总？”  
声音带着些许戏谑，陈坤有些懊恼。  
“嗯。”  
“终于忍不住打电话了？”  
“你凭什么觉得我就一定会打给你？”  
“呵……”声音还是低沉，像是在什么密闭空间似的，带着回声，“就凭你看着我恨不得吃了我的眼神呀。”  
“你……!”  
“陈总猜猜我现在在哪？”  
“你在哪跟我有什么关系！”  
“啊……”一声喟叹，陈坤听着却有些莫名耳热，“当然有关系啦，因为……呃啊……我的大几把现在可是因为陈总您的电话在厕所里硬了呢……”  
！！！  
陈坤自己是玩的挺开的，这些直白的荤话自己听了不少也说了很多，但仅限于在床上。

“嗯……陈总怎么不说话？”  
“我……”  
陈坤语塞。  
说什么？吓到自己了？未免太丢人。  
“还是说陈总也在想着我硬了呢？”  
“我给你个地址，你过来。”陈坤急切的想要挂了电话，“就这样。”  
“等等！”  
……  
“陈总再说几句吧，你声音好听，我撸着舒服。”  
……  
“我跟你直说吧，我今天一早就看到你了，腰细屁股翘的，一看就是骚货。”  
陈坤隐约在电话里听到了黏腻咕啾声，他甚至在想象，那个人靠在厕所隔间的门上，一手拿着电话一手撸着下身的样子。  
“啊……你说句话……来，给你听听声音……”  
黏腻的声音变得更加清晰，钻进陈坤耳朵里，蔓延到五脏六腑。  
陈坤坐在床边，手慢慢抚着裤裆中间鼓鼓一包。  
“你……不怕被发现吗？”  
“啊……这个点，没人的……陈总你硬了吗？”  
……  
“那就是硬了啊……”  
陈坤恼怒，“当然没有！怎么可能那么轻易！”  
“没有吗……”对方似乎在思考什么，“那陈总要试试吗？”  
“试什么？”  
“如果我能在电话你把你弄射，我就不戴套干你！敢吗？”  
“有什么不敢？！”  
话一出口陈坤就后悔了，无套太危险了。  
听筒里传来一声低笑，随后是刻意压低又有些魅惑的低哑嗓音，“陈总可不许后悔哦……”

“陈总现在在哪里？”  
“在家。”  
“可惜……”  
“什么？”  
“陈总要是在外面，最好是人多的地方，那多刺激呀。”  
……  
“不过在家也好，现在，到卫生间去。”  
陈坤听着命令的口气，有些不悦。  
他不喜欢被掌控的感觉。  
“乖……快去……”  
……  
“到了。”  
“对面是镜子？”  
“嗯。”  
“你穿着什么。”  
“衬衫，西裤。”  
“白天那一身？”  
“嗯。”  
“啧，光想想我都更硬了。”  
陈坤看着镜子里的自己，领带早就解了，衬衫扣子散着两颗，脸有些红。  
“现在把裤子脱了，内裤也不要留，衬衫扣子解开。”  
陈坤把手机开了扩音，放在洗手台上，随着指令解开皮带。  
“好了。”  
“啊……你硬了吗？”  
陈坤低头，看着自己早就翘得老高的肉棒，苦笑。  
“陈总……”对面喘息慢慢急促，“我在摸你的奶头，你感受到了吗？

过了最开始的不适应和羞赧，陈坤坦然开始配合。

慢慢抬起手，抚上自己的胸口。  
食指和拇指捏住小小的乳尖，让它在揉捏拉扯中变红，挺立。

“你的奶头真漂亮，我给你吸一下吧……”  
手指揉弄乳尖，敞开的胸膛上，颜色漂亮的乳尖颤微微立着，渴望爱抚。  
“你可真骚，腰扭成这样。”  
陈坤抚摸胸口的力气越来越大，腰也跟着晃起来，在衬衫下摆里若隐若现。  
“这么硬，要我给你口吗？”  
陈坤手里握着肉棒点头，意识到对方看不到，便开口。  
“要。”  
“好。”  
随后听筒里传来的只剩喘息和滑腻的撸动声，外扩出来的声音在卫生间里回荡，像一张网绵密包裹住陈坤。  
陈坤看着镜子里的自己，眼神涣散，一手捏着乳头一手撸着下身。  
陈坤有些心慌，他可从来没有见过这样的自己。  
这么……骚的自己。

在电话里传来低吼的同时，陈坤也释放在自己手中。

“陈总射了？”  
声音慵懒，充满笑意。  
“嗯……”  
“我赢了哦。”  
“……我发地址给你，你过来吧。”  
“星期六。”  
“什么？”  
陈坤有些意外，他甚至想好了一会带他去客房而不是去卧室。  
“今天你射过了，星期六之前一次都不许射，在家等我。”  
“你……”  
“好了我挂了，记得哦，不许射。”

电话被挂断，陈坤破口骂娘。

 

手里还沾着刚才射出来的液体，陈坤脱下衬衫随便擦擦手，直接进了浴室，气到在浴室学土拨鼠叫。

 

陈坤从来没有被人这样吊着胃口过。  
谁又敢吊着呢？

所以被连续拒了三次的教练识趣的不再联系，其他人蠢蠢欲动却没一个人再在这周里上过陈坤的床。

圈里传言陈家大少已经修身养性，以后再没机会了。

陈坤听见传言，脸上笑嘻嘻，心里妈卖批。  
又隐隐期待。  
今天已经星期五了。  
明天，就是约定的日子了。

 

门铃响起的时候陈坤几乎是跑着过去开了门，开门后还没看清对方，就被压到玄关狠狠的亲吻。  
与其说是亲吻，不如说是啃噬。  
陈坤用最后一丝理智用脚把门踢上，然后尽情沉浸到这个霸道的亲吻里。

对方嘴巴里一股口香糖的甜腻味，隐隐带着脸颊香烟味。  
陈坤却没有太反感，搂着他把他的衬衫剥了，露出里面的背心。

白色的紧身背心包裹着晒得黝黑又粗糙的身体，大概跑着上楼的，身上脸上一层薄薄的汗。

漂亮的手臂肌肉线条，有力的抚摸自己，胸肌鼓鼓的，陈坤忍不住撩起他的背心抚摸，勾得对方加深亲吻。

陈坤被死死压在墙上，嘴唇被咬的发红，对方还在更用力的用自己的舌头攻城掠地，舔舐过上颚的时候，陈坤几乎颤栗。  
于是更用力着回应，抱住对方的头，抚摸他并不算长的头发。

两个人气喘吁吁的分开，唇与唇之间连着色情的涎液。  
“你他妈真够劲！”  
接吻时候陈坤早把对方的上衣脱掉，他自己的也已经被掀到胸口，露出来的胸膛随着喘息勾着诱人的弧度。  
“你也不差。”  
陈坤着迷的摸着他的腹肌，指尖顺着肌肉的沟壑游走，一点点往下，又截然而止，爬到胸口揉捏柔软的胸肌。

“喜欢肌肉？”  
陈坤点点头，然后感受到手中的肌肉变硬，“别崩起来，硬的不好摸。”  
“那这个……你总该喜欢硬的了吧。”  
两个人都下身都是早早就鼓着一大包，陈坤穿的家居服，更是明显。  
那人一边说话一边用下身蹭他，粗粝的牛仔裤底下鼓鼓囊囊一大包，硬硬的抵着陈坤摩擦。  
陈坤的裤子被轻易扯下，性器弹跳着露出来，那人低下身，再把陈坤的性器含进去之前说：“我叫张震。”

如果给张震得口活打分的话，陈坤只能算他勉强及格。  
但是不可否认，陈坤挺爽的。

张震皮肤被晒得很黑，嘴边还有胡茬，偶尔蹭到性器，又疼又痒，牙齿也没收好，不小心就刮过龟头，但他能吞的很深，干呕了也不退出去。  
陈坤一手抓着他的头发，一手揉着自己的胸，在他嘴里进出，有些粗暴，但看着张震吊着眼睛从下面看自己，嘴里含着自己的性器，陈坤根本顾不上那么多。

又吞吐了几下，张震把性器吐出来，在陈坤有些迷离的疑惑眼神中安抚的亲一口性器，“我可不想这么快把你搞射了。”

亲吻蔓延到大腿内侧，吮出浅色的印子。  
张震抬起陈坤的一只脚放到肩上，然后从口袋里掏出润滑剂。  
“在这里？”  
“对……”润滑剂倒在手心，黏腻着往陈坤腿间糊过去，“等不及到床上了……”  
“呃啊……”  
手指带着润滑剂，粗暴的伸进后穴，又是站立位，陈坤不由发出不适的呻吟。  
张震“啧”了一声，拍一下陈坤屁股，“转过去。”

陈坤转身，扶着墙弯腰。  
“啪！”  
刚转过身，屁股就被手掌抽过。  
手里沾着润滑剂，不很疼，但声音很大。  
陈坤回头看张震，张震依旧半跪在地上，同样看着他，“喜欢？”  
陈坤不说话，只把腰压得更低，让自己的臀部离张震的脸又近了几分。  
“骚货！”  
“呃啊！”  
张震又在陈坤屁股上抽一下，继续往陈坤屁股上倒润滑。

手指上带着老茧，又带着湿滑的液体在陈坤体内探索，勾过前列腺的时候陈坤颤抖着呻吟，张震用食指毫不温柔的操干着陈坤的小穴，另一只手掏出自己的性器撸动。

“陈总的腰果然很会扭嘛……”  
手指开始增加到两根，抽插中开始带着水声，张震把性器插到陈坤腿间，随着陈坤的晃动摩擦。

“不行了，我要插进去了！”

张震扶着陈坤的腰，再往自己肉棒上倒了些润滑剂，直直的插了进去。  
“啊……”  
两个人都满足的呻吟，张震捞起陈坤的腰，把陈坤拥住，然后让他转头与自己接吻。

“呃啊……”陈坤反手勾着张震的脖子，“你好大……”  
甜蜜的夸奖换来的是更用力的顶弄。  
呻吟声和喘息交织在一起，像一张网把两个人密密的包住。  
“恩啊……”张震抽一下陈坤的屁股，深深的顶了一记，“转过来，老子想正面上你！”  
陈坤转身，抬起一条腿勾在张震腰上，肉棒再次插进来。  
性器完全抽离，又重重顶进去，陈坤抱紧张震，眼角发红。

 

“呃啊……快一点……”  
张震勾起另一条腿，让陈坤的重量完全落在自己身上。  
未曾到达的深度让陈坤深深喟叹，渴求着更大的快感。

陈坤完全被压到墙上，承受着身下又重又密的顶弄，陈坤抚弄着自己的性器，蹭过张震的腹肌。  
“呃啊……快点……我快射了……”  
张震低吼，“死骚货！”

操弄的速度变得更快，张震吻住陈坤，把他所有的呻吟吞进口中。

 

陈坤把性器压在张震黝黑的腹肌上，咬着张震的下唇射了出来。  
口中的血腥味刺激着张震，再几下深到极致的顶弄后，退到穴口射了出来。

射完后张震在地上坐下来，怀里抱着陈坤，一起喘息着从这场激烈的性事中平复下来。

“陈总真辣，我可第一次这么快就射了。”  
张震亲一口陈坤的肩。  
呵……  
陈坤轻笑，完全没力气回应。  
“把我嘴皮咬破了，你可让我怎么见人呢？”

“不如让我再操一次当作补偿。”

搂抱着陈坤进了卧室，把陈坤放在床上压上去。

张震又一次插进来的时候，抽插变得没那么急切，故意找着陈坤的敏感点，勾着陈坤呻吟，扭着腰凑上去。

今天大概是漫长的一天了。

陈坤在间隙里分神想着，随即被一记狠狠的顶弄拉回快感中，再无暇顾及其他。


End file.
